Not So Casual
by KINGandMAXWELL
Summary: So sorry I haven't been updating. It's my freshman year of college and I am pretty stressed out. Hopefully, I'll be updating more once I adjust.
1. Chapter 1

**Insert Standard Disclaimer Here.**

They'd done it before, it was nothing new. It didn't mean anything, it didn't. But they weren't exactly careful, either. So it was no surprise when she missed her period that month. But that didn't mean she did anything about it. She tried to ignore it; push it to the recesses of her mind. She tried not to let him see her get sick, but when he did she attributed it to food poisoning. He didn't think anything of it. When she missed her second period, she new it was time to face the music.

She closed the bathroom door that morning. At least until she got in the shower; the steam really was unbearable. She showered as she waited for the test results, praying for them to be negative. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and picked up the test.

"Damn it Sean, you knocked me up!"

He almost dropped his coffee mug as he sat at the desk that morning. "What?!"

"You heard me," he heard her say as the pregnancy test sailed toward him.

"EWW, Michelle! That's disgusting!"

"Get used to it, cowboy; we're having a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"I really think we should talk about this," pushed Sean as he trailed behind her across the office.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked, not stopping to look at him.

"What is there to talk about?! Seriously? There is everything to talk about!"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" she snapped.

"We are barely making ends meet right now. We need a plan. I'll move into the boat house to save money, but that won't be enough."

She finally turned around to look at him, slightly taken aback. "You would move into the boat house for me?" she said quietly.

"I would do anything for you Michelle."

She started to cry as she fell into his arms, finally allowing herself to break down. "I don't know how to do this, Sean." He just held her tight against him.

Finally, he said "Well I guess we won't be having coffee or wine for a while."

She picked up her head and looked at him, puzzled. "You don't have to give those things up."

"If you can't have them, I can't either. It's only fair." She looked at him for a moment, pondering what he had just said. Then she crashed her lips against his in a searing kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

They managed to keep their secret from Edgar for nearly six weeks. When Michelle walked in that morning, Edgar was already sitting at his desk. "Sean is sleeping," he said, in his usual monotone voice.

"That's okay Edgar. I'll wake him up." True to his word, he had been sleeping at the boat house for over a month now.

She walked over and knelt next to the couch. She whispered in his ear, "Sean. Baby, it's time to wake up." He grumbled at her, but didn't stir. "Let's go, Daddy, we've got work to do." Still nothing. "If you don't get up, I'm going to have to get you up," she said before she stood up and started to turn away.

All of a sudden, the felt Sean's arms around her waist as he pulled her down onto the couch with him. She squealed in surprise, then laughed. "Daddy is still sleeping," he explained.

"Well Daddy needs to get up because tragically, sleeping doesn't pay the bills."

"Why are you calling Sean 'Daddy?'" asked Edgar. "Sean is not your father. Sean is no one's father."

"Oh Sean is somebody's father alright," said Michelle, blushing. This was definitely not the way she thought this conversation would go.

"Who's faher is Sean?"

"Look Edgar, this is a secret okay? No one can know, do you understand? No one," said Michelle.

"I understand."

"Sean and I," she took a breath. "Are having a baby."

"Oh. Okay." Edgar turned back to his desk and got to work.

Michelle turned to look at Sean with and was met with a surprised look that mirrored her own. They shrugged and she got up to get a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

They had both agreed that they would keep things under wraps as much as possible. They didn't tell anyone, not even their families. They still weren't technically together, but Sean went to all of Michelle's doctor appointments. They were relieved when, at one such appointment, Michelle's OBGYN explained that the reason Michelle wasn't showing was that her unusually strong abdominal muscles were holding the baby closer. She might not really show until the end of her pregnancy.  
At seven months pregnant, Michelle was still able to continue working. Her stomach was still small enough that it didn't raise any suspicions. They had told no one other than Edgar.

"I can't believe the only flight you could get had a layover in Vegas," she said, as they sat at the airport. They were on their way home from a job in DeSmet. Michelle technically shouldn't have been flying at all, but when did that ever stop her?

"Well it was either this, or spend another night in that crappy motel. Come on, we've got three hours, we might as well go get something to eat."

They ended up in one of those quiet, little restaurants with a dance floor in the middle. The service was remarkable; they finished their meal with nearly two hours left to kill.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked as he stood with his hand outstretched.

"What the hell," she said, taking his hand. She wrapped her other hand around his back and rested her head in the crook of his neck. And they danced.

"What are we going to do for the next hour and a half? We can't just dance tho whole time," she said.

"We could get married. We are in Vegas, after all."

"Mmm?"

"I'll give you my grandmother's ring when we get home."

"Wait, you're serious?" she looked at him.

"I never kid about these things," he said, looking her in the eye.

"I'll only marry you on one condition," she said.

"And what's that?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you love me," she said. "I don't want this baby to be the only reason we get married."

"Michelle, I will always love you. You're the love of my life; there is no one else."

"Good, because I love you too." And that was the night that Sean King and Michelle Maxwell finally tied the knot.

* * *

**This is the last chapter I will be posting until I get some serious feedback. If you don't like something: tell you think I should change something: tell me. I'm not very happy with this chapter, so there will probably be some of that. So review; tell me what you're thinking.**

** Ciao **


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they got home from their quiet, Vegas ceremony (no Elvis), Sean retrieved his grandmother's ring from his

safety deposit box. He had been a favorite of hers as a child. She had been happily married to his grandfather for nearly 70 years. It was a circular blue diamond set beautifully in antique silver. They decided that, for the time being, she would wear it on her right hand. They weren't exactly prepared to share the big news yet.

Regardless, it was decided that Sean would move into Michelle's two-bedroom brownstone, at least until they could afford something bigger. Sean got right to work turning the small guest bedroom into a nursery. It was simple; light gray walls with white furniture and blue accents. They even picked out bedding with cute little elephants on it.

Physically, they were ready. They had completed their shopping and were sure they had everything they needed. Emotionally? They were scared out of their wits. They were terrified when, six weeks after getting married, Michelle finally went into labor. So were the two FBI agents that had no idea what the hell was going on.

They were in the middle of a pissing match with the FBI, when Michelle suddenly grabbed Sean's wrist and squeezed. He about yelped with the pain.

"We need to go."

"Now?" asked Sean.

"NOW!"

"Okay."

The two FBI agents just stared as they drove away.

Sean had never in his life driven as fast as he did that day.

By the time they finally pulled up to the hospital, Michelle was experiancing such debilitating pain that she could barely get out of the car. She tried to walk, but the first time she started to fall, Sean scooped her up in his arms and rushed her inside.

"Excuse me, miss. My wife is in labor," he said to the woman behind the counter.

"Please put her in this wheelchair, sir."

he started to lower her into the chair, but she tightened her arms around his neck, "Please, no. Just hold me. Please."

"I'll carry her," he said, determined.

The woman looked startled. "This way then."

"You're almost there, baby. Push!"

"It's a boy!" the doctor said, as he held up the crying baby. He set him on Michelle's chest after Sean cut the cord. After a moment, the nurse whisked him off so they could clean him.

"He's beautiful," declared Sean, as he kissed her forehead. "But what is his name?"

"Maxwell Ignatius King," she announced, as they finally handed her her son; all 7 pounds 8 ounces and 21 inches of her beautiful baby boy.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, Sean's middle name is Ignatius.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Max was 10 days old, Sean and Michelle packed some bags after work and hit the raod. They left Edgar to answer the phone at the office while they were away. They took turns driving through the night, stopping every few hours to feed and change the baby. Sean sensed Michelle's increased anxiety when they crossed the state line into Tennessee.

They finally reached their destination just after 8:30 the next morning. Michelle took a deep breath as they pulled into the driveway. Sean just held her hand. Once she finally compsed herself, the goy out of the car, gingerly removed Max from his car seat, and walked with Sean to the front door.

Her mind was racing as she waited for someone to answer the door. She tried to appear confident as she stood there, one hand supporting Max's bottom and the other cradling his sleeping head against her chest. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding when Sean, sensing her nerves, rested his hand on the small of her back and whispered reassurances in her ear.

The door finally opened. "Michelle?" said the older woman with justifiable surprise.

"Hi Mom," answered Michelle, with a hesitant smile.

After a moment of silence, Sean stuck out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Maxwell, my name is Sean King."

"Please, call me Sally," she said, returning his handshake.

"Come in, come in. Have a seat in the living room while I go get your father," she said, looking at her daughter. Michelle nodded and led Sean to the livingroom. They sat together on the couch in front of the picture window.

A few minutes later, Sally entered the living room with Frank in tow. "Hi Daddy," Michelle shyly greeted him. They hadn't spoken in over two years.

"Frank, this is Sean King," Sally informed her husband as Sean stood to shake his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Frank nodded.

"Have a seat, son."

Michelle's parents eyed the ring that she was currently wearing on her left ring finger. After a few minutes of silence, Michelle finally gathered enough courage to breake the ice. "Mom, Dad," she started. "This is our son, Max."

And you're engaged?" asked Sally.

"Married," said Michelle.

"Does he treat you right? Are you happy?" pressed her father.

"He treats me like a queen; I've never been happier."

"Then let me see my grandson," gushed Sally.

Michelle leaned against Sean as they watched her parents fawn over their neew grandson. "See?" Sean whispered in her ear. "You were worried about nothing. Your parents love you." He kissed her temple, his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

**I'm assuming that Sally Maxwell is still alive in this universe. Reviews help me write faster, so... get ready, get set, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Michelle's mother insisted on having the three youngest of Michelle's brothers over for dinner that night. Her oldest brother, Bill, would not be there because he and his family lived in Florida. Michelle made only one request.

"Don't say anything about the baby, Mom. It has to come from me."

As usual, Bobby and his wife Joanie were the first to arrive. Michelle happened to be closest the the door, and was the one to answer it. "Hey, Mick!" said Bobby, pulling her in for a tight hug. When he finally released her, Joanie pulled her in for a quick hug.

"It's so good to see you, Michelle." Joanie and Bobby were high school sweethearts, so she was around a lot while Michelle was growing up. Joanie was the closest thing Michelle had to an older sister. Just then, Sean walked up behind Michelle.

"Bobby, Joanie. This is my husband Sean."

Surprise was evident on Bobby's face as he accepted Sean's outstretched hand. "It's lovely to meet you both," said Sean, sincerely. He then leaned over and whispered in Michelle's ear.

She nodded and said, "Bobby, why don't you and Sean join Dad in the living room. There's something I need to attend to."

Joanie followed her up the stairs. When they were finally upstairs, Joanie grabbed Michelle's left hand. "This is gorgeous!" she stage whispered.

"Isn't it?" beamed Michelle. "It's a family heirloom."

"Okay, I believe an explanation is in order," insisted Joanie.

Michelle stopped and turned to her. "I think the only explanation you need is behind this door," she said softly, as she opened the door. She crossed the bedroom floor and lifted a fussing Max to her shoulder. He quieted instantly, recognizing his mother's touch.

"Oh, Michelle. He's absolutely beautiful!"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "We think he's pretty great. Would you like to hold him?"

"Can I?" asked Joanie, with excitement. Michelle gently transferred the baby from her own arms, to Joanie's.

"We should probably get back downstairs," Michelle said, but made no apparent effort to actually do so.

"Yeah. Bobby is probably wondering what's going on," Joanie handed the baby back to Michelle.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Michelle as she headed down the stairs.

"Oh good, you're all here," said Michelle, when she saw that all three of her brothers were sitting in the living room. "Everyone, this is Max."

After a slightly awkward pause, the Maxwell brothers finally seemed to comprehend the situation. Fights over who got to hold the baby, and for how long followed soon after that. Michelle felt an immense weight being lifted off of her chest as her brothers accepted their nephew whole-heartedly.

* * *

**I think I accidentally deleted someone's really nice review, and I am so sad. :( If it was yours, I am sooo sorry!**


End file.
